


My Home

by FireSoul



Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: After a break-up with John Gary feels the need to go home. He doesn't get it right on the first try.
Relationships: Gary Green & Ava Sharpe
Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/924543
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	My Home

**Author's Note:**

> agentmarymargartskitz asked for Gary Green + "Going home"

_If you need anything just call me._

Gary knows full well the only reason he has this text from Ava is because of last year when he snapped used the fairy godmother’s magic to torture her and the Legends. He knows Ava just doesn’t want him taking out his anger in the wrong place again, especially not in a way that could hurt their friends. Whether she genuinely cares about him or not… He knows she does. He does. But maybe… What if now isn’t a good time?

She’s been in such a rough place since losing the Time Bureau, and even though it looks like she’s starting to find her place with the Legends, that can’t be as secure as it looks. For as opposite as they appear, Gary and Ava aren’t all that different on the inside. She keeps things under wraps when they’re bothering her, much like he does. One would think that would make them good at reading one another.

It does not.

As Gary portals himself onto the Waverider with the use of a mumbled transportation spell he has no idea how he will find Ava. She might be ok to push through her own troubles and help him for tonight, or the Legends might have had a rough mission and she might be tired. Or she might be busy with Sara, or doing anything else really. She might not have time for him.

“She said to call.” He whispers to himself, urging his feet forward.

He’s in the barracks of the ship. It’s late enough that most of the Legends are either in their rooms by now or somewhere else winding down. Faintly he can hear the distant chatter of Charlie, it sounds like she’s gloating about something. Whatever it is, he only hopes Ava isn’t the one she’s talking too.

He drags his feet up to the door and raises his hand and gives a knock, and of course when the door swishes open its Sara who answers.

“Gary.” She says his name with surprise and a hint of worry in her voice, because of course she does. He’s been MIA for over a week now, ever since he and John broke up.

Looking past her, he sees Ava with her attention firmly on him. She’s standing, whatever she had been doing before he knocked is forgotten and it’s her imploring gaze meeting his that gives him the confidence to look Sara in the eye.

“Captain Lance? Would you… Would you mind if I had a minute alone with Ava?”

His voice is trembling. He knows he has no right to kick Sara out of her own room, but she nods to him, and then turns to look over her shoulder at Ava.

“I’ll be in the office.”

Ava nods, and her focus is back on him before Sara is even fully out the door.

She just looks at him, and Gary feels so small under her gaze. What was he thinking coming here? What is he supposed to do? Tell her how lost he feels? He doesn’t have John, he doesn’t have the bureau, and unlike her _he_ isn’t a Legend. No, of course he isn’t, because when the bureau disbanded and the two of them were offered a bed on the Waverider he chose to go trailing around after John Constantine as a magic apprentice, which he was only able to do because he made Nora use her magic to convince John to agree to it.

Just thinking about it is making him tear up. He needs to think about something else, anything else, and he supposes based on that inquiring look Ava is giving him, where he’s been might be a good choice.

“I went home.”

Her eyes turn wide before her brows furrow together. Her arms cross and her jaw opens but at first no sound comes out, and when it does it isn’t more than an small “Oh?”

Oh.

What did he expect her to say? Why? Maybe. Maybe he thought she would realize the idea was so ridiculously stupid. She’s so practical; maybe he thought she would want to know why he’s wasted an entire week.

“Yeah.” He says, “I’ve always heard when you don’t know what to do… You should go home.” He pauses to sniffle, his voice growing higher and higher into a squeaking register with every word he says. He watches Ava’s arms fall to her side, like she already knows it’s only a matter of time before he rushes her in a hug.

That only serves to break him further.

His face is beat read by now.

“It didn’t help.”

He just barely manages to squeak the words out before he gives a proper sob and the next thing he knows his feet are propelling him forward, his head already ducked so that when he lands against her he does so in a half formed standing ball, his arms around her middle and his face buried there as well.

Her hands spread firm along the surface of his back, and he goes with her as she takes a few stumbling steps backward until she’s sitting on the bed. He follows her in that too, and soon as he’s felt himself sit on the mattress he straightens up a bit, just enough so he can pillow his head on her shoulder.

She holds him with one arm around his back and the other running up and down his arm, her head leaning against his after a few minutes.

“I know.” She mutters to him. “I’m sorry.”  
He keeps crying, and he doesn’t deny her words. She does know. She knows how much it sucks not to have a past to turn to when things get tough. She is the only one who knows that he is quite literally a nobody. His past is nothing more than a birth certificate signed only by his former caseworker, and school records. He had some half-decent foster homes, but none who he ever really fit with. No friends who care to keep in touch, and nothing at all significant enough about that tiny town in the middle of nowhere to ever attract him back.

“I’m sorry Gary.” She murmurs, “I know it sucks to not have a home.”

He sobs harder, because he does have a home, just not the one he’s spent the past week in.

But he’ll never tell her that, because he can’t handle it if she doesn’t like it. He can’t handle her turning him away.

After all, she is his home.


End file.
